The Shadows of a Father and His Son
by catilena1890
Summary: What if Neji's father came back to life after the chuunin exams? How will he react? What will Hiashi, Neji's uncle and twin brother to Neji's dad do? OOC on Neji and maybe Hiashi and his daughters too. ME NO OWN NARUTO [NejixHizashi with some Nejixtenten]
1. Chapter 1

The Shadows of a Father and His Son

This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. For those of you who give a flying crap, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, tv/manga plots, jutsus, or anything of the sort. This is just a story I wrote because I feel bad for Neji because no one has brought back Nejis dad. The sound/sand attack on the village doesn't happen while Neji is in the hospital, it will later though. Basically, Neji's dad comes back from the dead (in an undead state) to be with the Hyuga clan once again, but he doesn't tell Neji right away. Meanwhile, Hiashi is trying to change himself so he can be a better father to Hinata and Hanabi and he wants to be a father-figure to Neji. There will be OOCness in this story, though I will try not to put in too much.

(Doing things the hard way)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Neji was lying on the hospital bed thinking about everything he just went through (we are after his 'conversation with his father'). Neji was quietly thinking to himself, he had a lot on his mind. 'Oh father, I wish you were here, I miss you so much and I need your guidance now more than ever. I defied the destiny of the Hyuga, I hurt Hinata-sama, I've threatened Hanabi-sama, and I have mistreated all of Hiashi-sama's side of the family. He told me that he understands, and that I had every right to feel the way I did, but why do I still feel bad about the way I treated him and my cousins? Is it because I have no way to make it up to them? Oh father, I am so confused. I need you, badly.' Neji began tearing as he thought this and he rolled over and went to sleep. Little did he and the rest of his family know, his wish was just about to be granted.

Deep in the forest outside the village, two men can be seen talking. "Are you sure you want to do this Hizashi? This jutsu has a lot of risks." "What do I have to lose? I am already dead and my abilities cant be taken away from my spirit. I have been away from my family for 9 years and I am sick of missing them. Neji, Hinata, Hiashi, I miss them so much, and I heard I have another niece from my brother. I am doing the jutsu, and not you or anyone else is going to stop me" "Very well then, here is your elixir stone, as long as you keep this safe, you will stay among the living. I warn you, if this stone breaks, you will return to the spirit side" "and every time I stop moving, I will become very drowsy until I either fall asleep or start moving again." "Exactly, be careful my friend. I will see you again." Thanks again, for everything." After Hizashi said this, he did a few hand signs and he became engulfed in a bright light. The stone he was given embedded itself deep in his chest (inside his body) and in a couple of minutes he was standing on the living side of the forest. 'It worked' he thought 'I'm alive, almost. Now to find my family' He did a few more hand signs and in his place was a big, black-and-white dragon. He stood still for a minute, opened his wings, and took off for Kenosha. 'I'm coming Neji, just hold on'.

Neji, as if in response, woke up and sneezed. 'Is someone talking about me? Must be my imagination.' As Neji thought this, Tenet came into the room. "Hey Neji, how are you feeling?" "Hn," "Well then, I guess I'll leave you alone then Neji" "Tenten, wait! I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind right now. I could use your company. Come here please?" Tenten smiled at Neji and she sat on the end of the bed only to have Neji pull her into his lap and embrace her. "Tenten, I am so confused. I need to talk to someone. I am in so much pain" "Well, you know I'm always here for you. Let me hear what's on your mind" Neji told Tenten about everything he experienced after the match, all the while pulling her closer to him.

After he finished, they sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Neji spoke quietly to Tenten. "I am so confused Tenten, I don't know what to do. Everyone says I'm a genius, and I should know everything, but I just don't" Neji turned away from Tenten to avoid her seeing his tears, but she turned his face back to her and she brought him close to her, nuzzling his face and kissing his cheek. "Neji, I don't know what other people expect of you, but I know one thing. I don't expect you to know everything, no one can know everything, not even you, and you know a lot of things (a/n if you were able to follow that without trouble or confusion, give yourself a moofin)" "But then why don't I know how to deal with this Tenten?" "Because this is the first time you had a problem like this. I can give you advice, but you have to find the answer on your own." "Thank you so much Tenten. You are my best friend." Neji pulled Tenten closer into him and he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Tenten held him and rubbed his back. "You're my best friend too Neji. I will always be here for you." Neji and Tenten just sat there like that for a long time until they laid down and fell asleep in each others arms.

TBC

What do you think? Do you like the fluffy? My friends and I do. Chapter 2 focuses on Hiashi Hyuga (Hinata's dad for those who don't know) I'll put up chapter two when I get some reviews. At least 3 please. Flames don't count.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadows of a Father and His Son

Alright, If you guys were confused (a couple of people were) the NejixHizashi paring is a father-son paring, nothing more (look to my profile). Well, here's chapter 2. Hiashi meets Hizashi for the first time in 9 years. How will he react? Only one way to find out (warning, you may have a laughing fit at the meeting.) Btw, the story is more than just General/Action/Adventure, there's humor and romance too. I just can't put all that in.

(Still doing things the hard way)--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Then, at midnight, Tenten woke up on Neji's chest wrapped up in his arms. She looked at him and smiled, wrapping her arms around him, then she fell back to sleep. Neji opened one eye and looked back at Tenten, pulling up the blanket around her, falling into slumber as well.

Over at the Hyuga compound, only one person was awake, Hiashi Hyuga. He too, had been thinking about what happened between him and Neji the day before. 'I should have told him sooner, I let him suffer for far too long'. He was pacing (walking back and forth in the same pattern for those who don't know) in his room as he thought. He stooped at the word "suffer". "To allow someone to suffer" he put his forefingers to his head as if trying to get rid of a headache. 'It wasn't just Neji who has been suffering', Hiashi thought about Hinata and how he treated her. 'I treated her very badly. I should make things right between me and her too.' As Hiashi thought this, he stepped out of his room and walked to Hinata's room.

As soon as he got there, he turned on his Byakugan and looked in her room to make sure she was asleep. When he saw that she was, he turned off his Byakugan and walked into her room slowly so that he wouldn't wake her up. He walked up to Hinata's bed and sat down next to her, petting her head all the while thinking about how he treated his and his brother's children. 'Im so sorry my children. I wish I had been a better parent to you. I know I don't appear it, but I love you three very much. I promise to show it more often.' After he thought this, Hiashi bent over and kissed Hinata on the cheek, pulling up the blankets so that only her nose, eyes, and the top of her head was visible (ever see a show where when you see people sleeping, you can't see their mouths? That always makes them seem so peaceful, and then some idiot comes along and scares the living crap of out them, disrupting their slumber).

He slowly backed out of her room and closed the door. He was just about to go back to his room when he felt a presence outside. 'Someone is here, but for what purpose?' Hiashi wondered as he turned on his Byakugan and went to the front of the compound. When he got there, He found a huge dragon standing in front of him. Before Hiashi could do anything, the dragon headbutt him in the gut to disable him (as Hizashi did 9 years ago to get Hiashi to accept his choice to die). "Now, now, you wouldn't attack your own brother would you Hiashi-sama?" said the dragon towering over Hiashi's paralyzed body. "Attack my…what?" "I'm back brother, and I don't plan on leaving again." Hiashi Looked up as the dragon reared on its hind legs and turned into its human form. There was a moment of silence where time itself seemed to stop as both brothers looked into each others eyes as if trying to comprehend the situation (that's deep nods head in self agreement)

After what seemed like hours (though it was only 10 minutes), Hizashi stepped toward his brother and helped him up. When Hiashi was up, Hizashi tried to let go of him only to have Hiashi pull him into an embrace. He then did something he thought he couldn't do, Hiashi cried. He buried his face in his brother's shoulder and started crying. Hiashi's sobs could have been heard throughout the whole compound had everyone not been asleep (remember, it's the middle of the night!) Hizashi held Hiashi closely and began comforting him. "There, there brother. It's ok, it's ok." They stayed like that for about 15 minutes (in case you haven't noticed, I like numbers, I hardly ever write them as words, unless a math test or something requires it) until Hiashi stopped crying. When he felt his tears were gone, Hiashi lifted his head and stared into his brother's eyes. "I missed you so much Hizashi, but how are you…" "Hiashi, I'll explain everything inside, it's freezing out here." "Yes, of course, of course. Let's go into my room just, in case someone wakes up" With that, Hiashi reluctantly let go of his brother and they both walked into the compound.

They walked to Hiashi's room, locked the door behind them, and sat cross-legged on Hiashi's bed facing each other. "Alright Hizashi start talking. How are you here, why are you here, what the hell is going on?" "Easy big brother, easy. In order, I am able to be here thanks to a chakra-powered stone buried deep in my chest, I am here because missing my family is worse than death, and we are being reunited after 9 years." "I missed you so much Hizashi. I thought I would never see you again." "I thought so too, until I learned the jutsu that powers the elixir stone. It took a while, but I finally managed to do it. Now I am here and I don't plan on leaving again." "So, you can stay forever?" "Yes, but there are rules I have to abide by in order to stay."

As he explained the conditions (a/n see chapter 1, paragraph 2) to Hiashi, Hizashi stood up and started walking around. When he finished, he stopped moving and looked at Hiashi. Hiashi stared back and looked at his brother understandingly. "Well, would you like to sleep in your old room Hizashi?" "Yes, but I can't." "Why?" "Because I don't want to reveal myself to the family right away. I need a room to fit a big dragon so that I can sleep in my dragon form. I will reveal myself in due time." "Alright, the training room should do you fine, I will bring some blankets so that you don't have to use your wings." "Thank you"

The two of them walked to the training room as Hizashi turned into his dragon form. Hiashi looked at him puzzled. "Is something wrong Hiashi-sama?" "1, please, no –sama, you are no longer bound to the Hyuga's branch house. And 2, how can you transform and not break the walls? You are a very big dragon." "True, but I am also a dead dragon and I can control my mortality. I am not breaking the walls because I am passing through them like a ghost. I learned how to do that a long time ago." "Oh, I see." They continued walking until they reached the training room.

They had a small conversation as Hiashi placed the blankets on Hizashi. When Hizashi was comfortable, Hiashi gave him one more hug and with a "goodbye my brother, it is good to have you home", he left before hearing his brothers goodbye and returned to his room. When he got there, He stripped down (to his underwear for all you weirdos that might think otherwise) and he lay in his bed. 'The family is coming together again. Everything is going to get better. Life as a Hyuga will soon be enjoyable again.' With that thought, the 39-year-old Hyuga leader (Thank you Wikipedia!) closed his eyes and went to sleep, dreaming about the days before his brother died.

T.B.C. again

Yeah, I know, Hiashi is totally OOC in this chapter, but for some odd reason, I like making smart or normal people look bad (just ask Silent Scribe, right Angela?), and at least someone in the family knows Hizashi's secret. Chapter 3 is so damn funny (at least to me). Hinata and Hanabi, it's your turn!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shadows of a Father and His Son**

Real quick

_Flashback_

Emphasis of point

**Extreme anger**

Normal speech

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'_**Physical gestures**_'

(Authors notes/comments. May/may not include a/n)

Well guys, here is the much awaited 3rd chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews, you have no idea what it means to me to have my stories read and to get suggestions/criticisms/etc. In this chapter, Hiashi leads Hinata and Hanabi to the training room where his brother is sleeping/dead (call it what you want. It's kind of half and half. Half sleep in terms of you can wake him up or he can wake up on his own and half dead because ALL of his body functions have stopped) so that they can know his secret. I imply twin/sibling rivalry in this and basically abuse poor Hiashi. Warning: reading this chapter may cause uncontrollable laughter. Do not read if you do not like having your funny bone tickled. Still reading? Don't say I didn't warn you. Here it is.

(Teeny, tiny lines)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was walking back to her room so that she could sleep a little more, as she had a rough training session with her team the day before, when she was stopped by her father. Hanabi was standing next to him, almost as tired as she was, and she looked like she was really confused. Hinata looked back to her father as he began to speak. "There is someone I want you two (a/n probably the only time I will write the numbers as a word) to meet. Come with me." "Y-yes f-father." Hinata stuttered as she followed her father.

Hiashi's P.O.V.

(Please be nice about this, this is my first time using P.O.V.'s I apologize if these aren't very good.)

'I'm glad my daughters aren't questioning me. This would be very difficult to explain without showing them.'

_Flashback_

"_Thanks Hiashi. Do me one more favor ok?" "Of course." "Bring your daughters to me tomorrow. I want to see Hinata again and I wish to meet Hanabi. Bring them when they are just waking up so that everything can be taken in slowly. I'll be awake when you get here." "Alright Hizashi, I understand. Goodnight my brother, it's good to have you home." "It's good to be home."_

_End of Flashback_

Hinata and Hanabi appear to be very confused, they want to ask me where I am taking them I know it. But at least they trust me enough to know they will find out soon enough.

Normal P.O.V.

Hiashi led his confused daughters through the compound to the training room where his brother lay. When they got to the room, he stopped before the door and faced his daughters. "Now before I let you in here and show you what's inside, I need you to promise you won't tell anyone the identity of this,…person alright?" "Yes father" Hinata and Hanabi said in unison. Hiashi nodded and he turned towards the door and opened it. Watching his daughters eyes widen in surprise at what they saw inside.

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Yes father," Hanabi and I said at the same time. I am really confused. 'What are you showing us Father? I am really tired, can't it wait?' I kept my mouth shut for 2 reasons; 1, I want to show Father I trust him, and 2, I don't want to make him mad. I wonder what he wants to show us. He opened the door and urged us in the room he normally trains me and my sister. What I saw next really took me by surprise.

Normal P.O.V. (I know, I'm evil for making you wait to see what's inside the door, but I'm the author, my story my rules. Muahahaha Besides, if you were paying any attention at all to this story, let alone this chapter, you already know what's inside the room)

When Hinata and Hanabi entered the room, their lower jaws nearly fell off their skulls. In the room, right in front of them, was a big, black-and-white, sleeping dragon. When Hiashi looked at the expression on his daughters' faces, he almost burst out laughing. "I wonder if they have ever seen a dragon before (a small hint at a project I'm going to do. See profile for details). I can't wait to see their expression when they see his human form.' Hiashi thought as he joined his daughters.

"The lying bastard, he said he would be awake when I brought you in '_**sigh**_'. Oh well, at least I get to have a little fun with him again." Hinata and Hanabi looked at their father as he looked down at them. "W-what?" Hiashi grinned an evil, playful grin at Hinata. "You'll see." And with that last comment, he walked toward the dragon and started flicking it's eyelid in an attempt to wake it up while his daughters watched in complete shock. 'He's out of his mind!' Hinata thought as she watched her father, unable to speak or move from shock.

The dragon tilted its head a little bit and flicked its paw at Hiashi in a desperate attempt to make him stop. Sadly, it only made things worse for the poor creature. "Come on, I can only keep the promise I made to you last night if you wake up so get up!" "Gnraa, go away!" The dragon grumbled as it gently pushed Hiashi away with its arm. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice brother." With that said, Hiashi leapt on the dragon's neck and started tickling it. The dragon woke up and began cackling from being tickled and started to squirm to remove his brother. When he did so, the two (wow, 2 worded numbers in a row. I'm on a roll) began to wrestle.

After 2 minutes, the dragon pinned down Hiashi and held him there. "What happened to you brother? My muscles don't even work anymore (A/N, he's only moving because of the magic/jutsu in the elixir stone in his chest. His muscles haven't worked in 9 years, why would they work now?) Yet I am able to hold you down while you try your hardest to get free. For shame Hiashi-sama, for shame." "Alright, alright, you've had your fun, now let me go and talk to your nieces." The dragon stopped where he was and looked at the now horrified girls by the doorway and blushed (you couldn't tell from the scales covering his body though). "How long have you 2 been standing there?" "They have been here the whole time brother." Hiashi said as he slid out from under the dragon.

Hiashi dusted himself off before continuing. "Don't you remember the promise I made to you last night? They are just waking up so now is the best time to tell them." "Tell us what Father?" Asked a curious Hanabi. Hiashi just smiled as he walked towards the closed door and sat in front of it to keep anyone from entering. "Tell you this," said the dragon as it reverted back to its human form. When the girls saw this, Hinata's eyes were full of tears of joy while Hanabi's were full of confusion.

"Un-uncle? I-is that r-really y-you?" Hizashi smiled and nodded at Hinata. 'I should probably start my heartbeat and start breathing before she comes over here. Not hearing that could scare her.' Hizashi thought as he opened his arms, waiting for a hug from Hinata. Hinata ran over to Hizashi and she buried her face in his chest almost ready to cry (a/n I'm not sure if they had a good relationship before he died or not. Either way, in this fanfic, they do, so go along with it). "I m-missed '_**hic**_' you u-uncle Hiza '_**hic**_' shi" Hinata said, hiccupping to hold back the tears. Hizashi saw this and he chuckled. "It's okay to cry Hinata, your father did last night when he saw me, the big baby, I'm surprised no one woke up he was crying so hard '_**imitates Hiashi's sobs**_' ahahahahahaha!"

While Hizashi was laughing his head off (not literally of course, though he could behead himself and still be semi-alive thanks to the elixir stone), Hiashi is blushing like crazy. He is so red, a tomato would be very jealous of him. "Hizashi! You are making me look bad in front of my children!" "Duh, Hiashi." Hizashi said, smiling and sticking his tongue out at Hiashi, who is shocked at his brothers actions. "Since when does a branch-house member talk to a head-house member like that?" "Since I can, the seal disappears after death so you no longer have leverage over me brother." "Why you little…mmph!

Hiashi was interrupted as his brother tackled into him, locking the two into another wrestling match, while Hinata and Hanabi watched. After yet another 2 minutes (same result as last time) Hiashi, once again, climbed out from under Hizashi, who was howling with laughter along with Hinata. Hiashi glared at his brother and turned to look at his daughters to find Hanabi really scared and confused.

Hiashi's P.O.V.

As I glared at my brother I turned my cold stare to my girls and when I did, my cold glare turned into a warm look of concern. Poor Hanabi, she locked so frightened and confused, she had no idea of what was going on. So I walked over to her and pulled her into my lap. "It's okay little one, everything is alright." I said soothingly. "I am so confused, who is that Father? Why are you and Hinata acting so strangely around him?" She whispered into my ear. I smirked at her and I looked at my brother. He nodded at me and I picked up Hanabi and carried her over to Hizashi. I sat down in front of him and set Hanabi down in my lap once again. I rocked her back and forth and hugged her.

"Hanabi, this is your uncle, Hizashi." I saw her eyes widen and then turn to stare at my brother. "B-b-but N-Neji said he was…" "Dead, and I still am little one. I am as dead as you can get." My brother said to my little girl still smiling. How does a person manage to smile like that while telling a 7-year-old girl they are not alive? No matter, as long as she's not afraid of him that's fine. I looked over to Hinata and noticed she was also smiling. Now would be the perfect time to spend a little time with her. (Ok, if you don't like story-spoilers, don't read this note. I tried to fix a little Hinata-Hiashi scene in here but it didn't work. I ended up making her nervous and went back to concentrating on Hizashi's situation. There will be some father-daughter one-on-one in later chapters though. Back to the story, carry on.)

Normal P.O.V.

Hiashi walked over to Hinata and sat next to her while his brother retold the story of his arrival. (2 reasons why I didn't include him actually telling the story. 1, it's too long and we need the chapters for better things than telling the story over and over again for the bums who just skim, and 2, I'm just too lazy to do a rewrite) Hinata looked a little nervous, but she didn't dare move away for fear her father might do something to her. He kept his eye on her while his brother spoke.

When Hizashi was done talking, Hinata stood up and walked over to her uncle, hugging him when she got there. Her sister snapped out of her confusion (finally!) and she walked toward Hizashi and hugged him too. Hizashi looked at his brother for approval as he held his 2 nieces. Hiashi nodded telling him this was fine. Hizashi understood and continued to hug his brother's beloved children.

"Now remember you two, don't mention any of this to anyone, especially the rest of the family and more importantly, Neji. I will tell them when the time comes. Alright girls?" "Yes uncle." The girls said in unison (who says sisters don't agree on anything?) Hizashi smiled and he let the girls go. He looked toward Hiashi again and he changed back into his dragon form and fell asleep. Hiashi led his daughters out of the room and without a word, went back to his own room. Hinata and Hanabi just looked at each other and nodded to show understanding.

To Be Continued.

Well, what did you think? Was my warning accurate? It was for my friends at school. Sorry chapter 3 was so long. I actually thought about dividing it, but decided against it. Do you like the story so far? Let me know. I'll get back to Neji and Tenten for those of you who, like me, can't get enough of that paring. Chapter 4 is fluffy. Review please, no limits, again.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go. Chapter 4 of Shadows. It is almost done you guys. Just one or two more chapters.

Chapter 4

Back at the hospital, unaware of the chaos going on at the compound, Neji and Tenten had already awakened. They were sitting on the bed waiting for the medics to come and say Neji could leave. "You think he's late Neji?" Tenten asked, getting out the meal she had planned on eating with Neji yesterday. Neji, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, was watching her. "I don't know Tenten, I have never been hospitalized overnight before, I don't know when they open."

"That's too bad, oh well, I guess that means we get to have breakfast together. Here's yours Neji, don't worry, it's not spicy, I know you don't like anything spicy." Tenten said as she handed Neji his food. He opened it to find sushi and sashimi. Tenten smiled, opening hers and stopped to look at Neji. "Are you feeling better Neji? You certainly look better." Tenten asked with sincere concern obvious in her eyes. Neji looked at her and felt his cold, love deprived heart melt as he remembered the conversation he had with her the day before. "Yes, I think so. I think you coming here did that" 'I'm so glad you are still here to talk to me' Tenten blushed at his words and was just about to eat when Neji got an idea and he took her food and chopsticks from her. "Neji what do you think you're…?!" Tenten asked in surprise as Neji put a piece of food in her mouth. Neji smiled as she chewed. Tenten swallowed and stared at Neji in shock, "what?" Neji asked, unaware of his unusual behavior. Tenten just stared as Neji continued to feed her.

When he was done, Neji laid down on the bed and stretched a little bit. Tenten looked at him still confused. "N-Neji?" She asked, gathering courage. "Hn?" He replied, lazily opening one eye. Tenten swallowed loudly and sat closer to Neji. She pulled at the blanket as she gathered her thoughts. "Why-why did you…?" "Feed you?" "Yeah." Neji looked up toward the ceiling. "I-I guess I just wanted to do something to show you how much I appreciate you. I've realized how much you mean to me, how much you do for me. You are so good to me." Neji sat up and looked at Tenten with a sad smile before looking down. "And what have I done for you?" Tenten moved so she was sitting in front of Neji. "You have done a lot for me Neji." "Yeah, I've taken you out to train with me for endless hours with hardly any breaks, if you get one at all, I never take you out to eat, I always ignore your injuries, I don't deserve a friend, let alone a friend like you I…mmph!" Neji was interrupted as Tenten placed her lips on his. He was shocked for a couple minutes but he soon relaxed and kissed her back.

After a few minutes, they broke away and Tenten smiled at Neji. "That was to make you be quiet. Neji, you are my best friend, I mean it. When you train me endlessly, I get stronger in every sense of the word. When you don't take me out, I am not distracted. When you ignore my injuries, it strengthens my endurance. You do more for me than you realize Neji. You were the first real friend I made. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Neji looked at Tenten with tears in his eyes, ready to fall. "Do you really mean that Tenten?" He asked her, moving closer to her. She reached out for him and held him in her arms. "Of course I do Neji. Like I said yesterday, I will always be here for you." "Thank you." He said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. Just as he let go of her, a medic-nin came into the room. "You are free to go Hyuga-san, you are perfectly fine now." "Arigoutou." Neji and Tenten got up from the bed and were soon outside.

As they walked through the streets to no where in particular, they went over their schedules for the rest of the week. "My schedule is pretty much empty. My day mostly consisted training with you Neji. What about you? What are you doing this week?" Tenten asked Neji, looking at him. Neji stopped and looked at Tenten, swallowing hard. "Well, let's see, I was gonna do some "D"-ranked missions to earn a little money, then I'm going to train with Hiashi-sama, and then I'm going to take you on vacation." Tenten's eyes opened wider at this and she stared at Neji in disbelief. "W-wh-why Neji?" "Because, you deserve a break, and well, I want to spend some time alone with you that doesn't involve training. I know that doesn't sound like me, but I have been feeling well, alone." As he said this, Neji held his head down to hide the pain he was feeling. "Oh Neji. I-I don't know what to say I mean…," she looked down and then looked at Neji. She smiled and walked up to him and hugged him. He was a little surprised, but soon got over it and he hugged her back, not caring that they could be seen by the villagers.

Two of the people who saw them were none other than Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga. "Who is that girl Hiashi?" Hizashi asked, who was in dragon form for the obvious reason. "That is Tenten, Neji's friend and teammate. She is very kind to him and he only opens up to her. You wouldn't believe all the things she has done for him." Hiashi explained to his brother, smiling(wow, people are smiling a lot. Every sure is happy). 'It's good to see Neji be happy with someone he trusts.' He thought, still smiling. Hiashi and Hizashi walked through the village together, talking about their lives after Hizashi's death.

Tenten noticed them and moved closer to Neji. "Neji, who is that dragon with Hyuga-sama?" Neji looked at his uncle and he too noticed the dragon beside him. "I'm not sure Tenten. I'll find out later though.(Little did he know, it wasn't going to be as late as he thought) Right now, let's go train." Tenten giggled(a/n I know, Tenten doesn't giggle out loud, but I couldn't think of anything else to put there) "Ok Neji." That said, Neji and Tenten walked hand-in-hand to the training ground.

TBC

Finally, chapter 4 all done. A bit more fluff between Neji and Tenten don'cha think? I will be done with this soon guys. In the, I will work also work on my other stories. I know how to start off chapter 1 of the chronicles. And I have a story that was intended for Father's day. But you know why it wasn't here then. The story is "Heart-Blade". And it is the first Tenten/Hiashi story in which they interact with each other. I hope you guys like it.. Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I am finished. Here is a summary; Neji finally makes enough money for the vacation and he goes over to Tenten's house to take her. What's gonna happen to Tenten? No ideas? Stay tuned to find out. Oh, and as for the imp that said I talk too much, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE PAL! Ok, not really. Lol. Anywho, next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji worked very hard for the next two weeks on a bunch of "C" and "D" ranked missions, steadily earning money to pay for his and Tenten's vacation. It took a lot of work, but he managed to do it. He got all the money he needed for it and he went to tell Tenten.

When he got to her house, he noticed something strange; her living room window was wide open. 'Now why would Tenten leave this window open? She never opens her first floor windows.' He thought as he climbed in the window to see if she was alright. When he was inside, he couldn't believe his eyes. The place was a mess! He could tell someone had come in here to attack Tenten. There were weapons and blood everywhere. "Crap!" 'What happened in here?' Neji thought as he looked around. While he was looking, he saw a note on the door with a senbon holding it in place. He took the senbon out and read the letter:

_If you ever want to see your little girlfriend again, bring me the Gedo Mark: Release scroll to the area 44 battle training zone in 3 hours_

_Mizuki _(1)

"Curse him!" Neji said as he put the letter insecurely in his pocket. He closed the window, grabbed a spare key, and went out the door to find Tenten. When he was at the gate, the letter fell out of his pocket without his notice. He climbed over the fence and ran in to find Tenten. Nothing could stop Neji as he ran, byakugan fully on, through the forest to find his beloved Tenten. Wait! Wait, wait! Beloved? As in love? Neji stopped for a minute to think about it. "IIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!" Neji snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the scream, Tenten's scream. He ran toward the sound to find Tenten tied to a tree with a few whip-marks on her arms and legs and a blindfold on. He ran to her kunai in hand and he cut her free. "Thank you Neji. Let's get out of here. Mizuki is very dangerous. He is going to get some weapons right now." "Let's go then!" "Oh no you don't!" Mizuki appeared and blocked their path. "Give me the scroll first, and then I'll consider letting you go." Mizuki said with an evil sneer. Neji threw a kunai at him and pushed tenten aside. "Get out of here Tenten! I'll stall him!" Tenten nodded and did as he asked. She ran out of the forest as Neji and Mizuki continued to fight.

She ran as fast as she could when she saw a note just as she got over the gate. She picked it up and read it, fearing Neji's compliance to it and panicked. She ran to the Hyuga compound to warn Hiashi of the note. When she got to the gate, she tripped over something. "Rargh, watch where you're going, you could hurt yourself." Hizashi said as he rubbed his kicked neck (2). "I'm sorry dragon but I don't have time for this. Where is Hyuga-sama?" Tenten frantically asked. Hizashi cocked his head. "Why?" "Because Neji is in trouble, and I think he's betrayed Konoha!" "What?" Hizashi lowered his neck to Tenten. "Get on, I will take care of this, and you have a story to tell (a/n what!? I'm being overshadowed by my own characters? (3) Grr, you're lucky you're cute Tenten!) Tenten climbed onto Hizashi's neck and explained everything that happened. She even read the note to him as he ran to the forest of death.

When they got to the gate, Hizashi opened his wings and took off into the air, being careful not to drop Tenten. As they flew, Tenten could see the fighting. Hizashi did too and he pulled into a divebomb toward the fighters.

TBC.

(haha, cliffhanger) Finally, all finished, and no, not with the story. Quick heads up here:

(1) I got that from N.U.N. 2, I couldn't think of anything else Mizuki might want the genin to do.

(2) I used his name so you wouldn't be confused in the story, Tenten and Neji still have no idea that the Dragon is Neji's father.

(3) I already said I do not own the characters, I was making a joke so do not flame me for that.

Now that that is done, I am sooo sorry for my inactivity. Moving sucks, but I got a lot of fanfiction to type up for you guys. Speaking of which, one more chapter to go you guys. What's gonna happen to neji? Is Hizashi gonna tell neji his secret before it is too late? Read on, send reviews, and find out in Chapter 6. See ya!


End file.
